


Gingka's Return From Wayward Crescent

by Falco276



Category: Last Dragon Chronicles - Chris d'Lacey, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gingka returns from England, he's happy to see his friends, but then he is warned that enemies are following him. Can he save the world from danger or be gone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

"Please don't go!" Lucy Pennykettle wailed as she tugged Jinga's white scarf so hard that she almost wanted to use it as a handkerchief. She was so sad to see the tenant go, who saved the world from nasty creatures called the Ix, and volunteered to play for the Expo Eagle soccer team.

"Lucy, look, I really need to go back. My other friends are waiting for me."

"Other friends?" Lucy echoed in disbelief.

"Yes." Jinga crouched down and stroked the Pennykettle's tabby cat, Bonnington between the ears,

"Maybe I'll come and visit you sometimes- or you guys come to me."

"Don't be sad, Lucy." Liz Pennykettle was standing beside the stairs, watching her daughter's face full of tears, "Cheer up. We can meet his 'other' friends, right?" She gave a curt look at Jinga.

"Right." He acknowledged, "Until then, I can empty up my room if you like."

Stopping by at a telephone stool, he carefully pondered at a small green clay dragon, gruffly staring down at the hallway ahead. A sly smile crept across the tenant's face,

"Liz… can I borrow your dragons for awhile?"

"For what?" she asked in a quick response, fearing that Jinga might be a clay dragon thief now.

"I want to introduce them to my friends."

"Oh, all right, but not Gawain or Guinevere."

"All right!" he cheered, and raced upstairs.

"Oh look at him go." Liz sighed, "I never thought I chose him as a tenant."

" _Mo-om!_ " Lucy fought back, "He was my hero!"

"Well if he was your hero." Liz's husband, Arthur, came standing beside her, "Then you might as well let him be away for a while. He may come back to us." His hand searched for the banister,

"I just gave him courage, innocence, and intelligence. I gave him the auma of Gawain."

**Well guys! Post a review and follow me because chapter 2 is going to come soon! I tried my best to improve this chapter because I wrote this whole story by pencil and paper via 2011. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

*Jinga's flight took about 8 hrs. (London to Atlanta, Georgia to Orlando, Florida.)

Arthur's words of Jinga made Lucy feel better and looking up in surprise as Jinga came clomping downstairs with a few clay sculptures clinking in his shoulder bag.

"Got Zookie and the others!" he announced, "Right. Shall we go to the airport then?"

Liz caught his shoulder,

"No. Uh-uh. We're not facing a goodbye there."

"C'mon Liz-z, Heathrow airport isn't that far away. Besides, my friends are worried about me. Sooo…"

"Okay, come on." She confirmed.

"WAHHAHAHA!," Lucy wailed as she dug her head into Arthur's shoulder.

Liz looked at the incedent with a sheer sigh, "Poor Lucy."

"It's all right." Jinga assured her, "She'll be fine without me."

Walking though along the hallways and terminals, Heathrow airport was a tricky labyrinth for Jinga. Finally reaching his gate, he scanned the ticket abroad. Once inside, he crouched down and whispered to Gadzooks,

"Hey, were about to board flight 747, Zookie."

Reaching up, he set his shoulder bag in the cabinetry.

Gadzooks, answering his statement, hurred aggressively and looked away.

"Can you please cut that out. Youre not supposed to be in animated form."

The dragon ignored him.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and looked out through the window. Dazzling orange lights dotted the leafy town of Scrubbley.

He pressed his nose against the glass.

"Goodbye, Wayward Crescent." He said, as the plane turned left and flew into the clouds.

Within 5 hours, Jinga fell asleep and the plane grew quiet except for the gentle roar of the engines.

The tenant's snoring awoke Gadzooks. He blew a smoke ring in Jinga's ear, and hurred quietly for him to wake up.

"Uhhhh…." Jinga stirred. Blinking away his sleepy eyes, he put a hand through his spikey red hair and lazily muttred, "Whut?"

_Hrrr! Let's play!_

"No, not right now."

Gadzooks didn't give up. He stomped his foot.

"Fine!" he sighed with frustration, "What do you want!"

His dragon began jumping up and down.

"Dragon charades? Okay. Jump roping?"

_Hrrr!_ He meant 'no.'

"Hmm… Jumping on the moon?"

Zookie stopped jumping and slapped a scaly paw to his scaly forehead. His master's dialogue of Dragon tounge was never complete.

"Fine! Jogging?!"

The writing dragon gave him a paws up.

_Hrrr!_ He chattred.

Spreading his wings, he was about to lean forward when Jinga caught him in safety and the plane landed with a heavy _thud!_ on the runway.

"Looks like we're home, Zookie."

Gadzooks let his wings droop.

_Hrrr-ooo…_ he hurred sadly, and lowered his snout.

His real home was in the Dragon's Den, with Liz, Lucy, and Arthur, but he had no choice but to stay with his owner.

**Well, that's it! What will Gingka's friends think of him having a clay dragon around, and returning after so many years? Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

**Adios! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

"I really wish Jinga came back." Kenta Yuumiya sighed as he and his 3 friends were perched under a tree in Beypark.

"Don't worry, Kenta. I'm sure he's somewhere around here." Madoka leaned forward and pinched Kenta on the cheek. She used to be a Beyblade Mechanic, but turned to college of medical studies in University of Florida.

Benaky roared into Kenta's face,

"Or maybe his Pegasus ate him alive!"

"Yeah!" Keyoya Tategami agreed.

"WHAAAAA- OOF!" Kenta fell backwards and bumped his head that felt something like a shoe.

He looked up, his eyes filled with joy,

"Jingaaaa!"

"Hey guys! Long time, no hurr, huh?"

Madoka stood up,

"At last! Where have you been?"

"I went to England for a geography course at Scrubbley College."

"For 5 years!?" the former Beymechanic looked horrified.

"Is that really what you wear?" Keyoya asked, changing the subject.

The tenant was wearing a red soccer team jersey.

"What? Liverpool F.C? They're the best soccer team in the Barclay's Premiere Leauge. Infact-…"

Jinga stepped over to his gray and yellow green Addidas backpack and pulled out a small picture.

"I played for the Expo Eagles Soccer Academy. Won almost 15 games, plus the Elite tournament cup. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Wow! Soooo cool!" Kenta was impressed.

His friends nodded in agreement.

"Jinga must like soccer everyday." Benkay realized.

Gadzooks, hearing this outside conversation in Jinga's backpack, snorted and argued to himself,

_Hrrr! I don't care about the Jinga's friends. I want to go back home!_

Closing his shut, (his eye ridges warily raised a fraction.) he sent a message in dragon-thought all the way to Wayward Crescent, where the listening dragon on the fridge received the SOS and in shock, fell backwards and lightly collided with a vase behind it.

Liz, washing dishes, was the first one to look up.

"What is it?" she asked.

_Hrrr! Nothing_ ….. *poof*

Zookie's thought broke like a waking up from a nightmare.

A zipper opened.

Wairly dodging Jinga's hand, he turned solid state.

A child's gasp broke the conversation.

Jinga looked up.

"Daddy!"

**Yes! Chapter 3 is now complete! Who will Jinga's friends think of him having a daughter? Find out in chapter 4! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

"Daddy? You- you got married!?" Madoka looked horrified.

"Erm, I wanted to tell you, but…."

Jinga glared hard at his friends as Alexa came forward and hugged her father proudly.

The tenant, in return, gave a sweet kiss on the child's forehead, letting her go.

In those few seconds of clouds past by, the child returned with her mother.

"Well, well, well, the tenant returns." She goggled her eyes at Jinga's friends.

Jinga immediately pulled her aside, behind a tree.

"Zayna, what in Gawain's name are you doing here?"

"Followed you home."

Jinga sighed and did the perky introductions.

"Everyone, this is Suzanna Martindale. Zayna, these are my friends. Keyoya, Benkay, Kenta, and Madoka."

Zayna circled around her friends with her eyes into slits. The circumnavigation ended with Jinga. She playfully shoved him aside and whispered, "Brought Gretel along?"

"Yes, I brought the potions dragon."

He covered Zayna's mouth and cleared his throat,

"Didn't I mention that I'm England's best selling Author?"

"Hhh! Really!?" Kenta gasped.

"Yes," Jinga replied.

Out of his backpack, he took out his 2 well-written books approved by Apple Tree Publishling.

"Say hello to _Snigger and the Nutbeast_ and _White Fire."_

His friends grabbed them and shared a look, by flipping through the book.

Jinga sighed.

"Maybe I can do the 2nd half tomorrow."

**I'm really sorry this chapter was really short. The first time I wrote this story I couldn't think of anything to extend the chapter. Well, I'll post chapter 5 next. Bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Since Jinga's friends knew that day who Zayna and Alexa were, they decided to meet again, this time in Madoka's house.

They were perched in the living room, eating cookies and drinking coffee, when Kenta vowed he keeps on hearing a grating noise in Jinga's backpack.

With no one looking, he cautiously stalked across the wooden floor and slowly opened the zipper. A dragon's face peeked back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Hrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Hrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Benkay covered Kenta's mouth.

Jinga swept over and swung Gadzooks out of sight.

The tenant chuckled.

"What happened?" Madoka came out of the kitchen, followed by Keyoya.

"You'll see." Jinga winked.

"Guys, this is Gadzooks, my special clay writing Pennykettle dragon." Jinga said, setting the writer down on the table.

"Wow!" Kenta said in awe.

"Amazing." Keyoya added.

"What can he do?" Benkay asked.

"And more importantly, why does he have a pencil and pad?" Madoka set down a tray of sandwiches.

"Well…" Jinga took one from the pile and chomped it hard, "Whenever I got stuck with a story, he'll sort of help me by imagining him in my mind."

"Where did you get it from?" Keyoya asked.

"They're done by a local artist in Scrubbley. Pennykettle Pots and Crafts."

"Wow, Jinga, you're loaded with talents." Madoka said in awe, "What was the first book about?"

"When I first came to the Pennykettles, I was first given Zookie by the potter. The landlady's daughter- who was young at that time- informed me that they have an injured one-eyed squirrel in their garden."

"Poor thing." Kenta said sadly.

"That's when I started writing the book for her daughter's birthday. The injured one named Conker, together, he and his partner, a smiling squirrel named Snigger, they go on an adventure to dodge Henry Bacon, our neighbour, and Caractacus, a snooty crow who tried to kill them."

"Hhh! Where are they now?" gasped Kenta. He looked concerned on what's gonna happen next.

"Well, Snigger, he survived. We took Conker to the Wildlife Hospital who was treated from my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" his friends looked surprised.

"Yup, Sophie Prentice, but sadly, she died in Africa- and Conker, too."

"That's so sad." Madoka murmured.

"But that's not over. Moons pass when Zookie tells me that my college instructor, Dr. Bergstorm is really a polar bear. That's when the crisis starts. An old witch named Gwillanna tries to steal the scale of Gawain when the polar bears are starving on the ice. Then years later, I go on a trip to the Arctic-…"

"To the Arctic!?" Kenta was now bewildered.

"Yes. Me and Zayna go save a great polar bear on the icy Thunderpath (road). On February 14th, on the Tooth of Ragnar, Tootega, an inuit colleague, had a 'thing' inside him that made him evil. He suddenly shot me-…"

"Hhh!" Madoka gasped.

"The bullet changed or shifted into an icy spear which actually speared my heart."

Jinga could already see that Kenta was in tears.

"Guys?" Jinga raised a hand.

The room grew silent for several minutes.

The tenant looked at his friends, one by one, in turn.

"I'm not joking. This really is true." He sighed again,

"Truth is, I'm not from this world."

"What!?" his friends gasped.

Jinga raised his arm.

For a second, it turned into green dragon scales, then back to Twoleg (human) skin.

His friends gasped again in awe.

Jinga picked up a sringe like a child would get a shot at a doctor. Instead of red liquid, a strange black fluid filled up the tube.

"Blood is supposed to be red, not black!" Madoka said with horror.

The tenant stopped the liquid.

"This is Ichor. Dragon blood. Guys, I'm not from Earth. I'm from a parallel world called Co:pern:ica. On Earth, my home is Wayward Crescent. My father created me. I can do other things that none of you can. Imagineer, commingle with my auma, and hypnotize people with my violet eyes which make them fall asleep."

Jinga rose up.

Proudly he said,

"Guys, I am Illumined Fain known as the dragon, G'lant."

A knock interrupted Jinga's story.

**Whew! That was a long chapter. (But not that LONG!) Anyway, I'll post chapter 6 soon.**

**Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Jinga and his friends turned towards the open door.

Surprise and happiness made the tenant hug the visitors.

It was Liz and Lucy Pennykettle.

Gwendolen, riding Lucy's shoulder, flew off to the table, where her violet eyes cleverly scanned Jinga's friends with an arc.

"Liz-zz!" the tenant chided, "What are you doing here?"

Before Liz could respond, Lucy walked around the room and gave out a teenager frustrated sigh,

"Are these your 'other' friends, Jinga?"

"Hey! Be nice to them!" Liz scowled.

She turned to Madoka,

"A pleasure to meet you."

"You, too, Mrs. Pennykettle."

Jinga sighed with excitement and stepped into the front of the room.

"Liz, Lucy, and Gwendolen, these are my main friends, Madoka-…"

"Hi!"

"Benkay-…"

"Hey."

"Keyoya-…"

"What's up?" and showed them the peace sign.

"And finally Kenta-…"

"Uhh.." he chuckled, "Hi!"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not finished guys. We'll talk about the dragons later. Okay-…"

"Wow! Gwendolen can move!" Kenta pinted at the dragon, who shook her scales and wings like a dog might ruffle its fur.

"They can only move when their violet eyes are lit." Liz reminded.

Kenta frowned at the sight of Gwendolen's eyes being green.

Jinga turned things topsy- turvey,

"Okay, we all know of Gwendolen! She's a special GPS and IT dragon. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Returning to his story, he said,

"Okay. The polar bears took me to another Fain world named Ki:mera. During that Liz was poisoned with the obsidian and Gwillan, our snuffler dragon right over here-…"

Liz took him out and let Jinga's friends inspect him.

"He thought that Liz was dead and shed his firetear, his life spark."

"A Fire tear?" Kenta quired.

"Yes. Then, I sent Lucy and a journalist named Tam Farrell to Glissington Tor, Scuffenbury, to observe on a unicorn and one of the last 12, in statis, a dragon rise from the hill."

"Wow." Madoka gleamed.

"Then I was received a message from the dragon colony or Werale from the north- well, it was actually an ice dragon named G'Oreal- who told me I should deliver the dark fire, the most destructive life force in the universe, to them and that thing was within Liz and Gwillan."

"What happened then?" Benkay asked.

Lucy sighed.

"Well, I had to fight the darklings and the IX by being a dragon or my I:sola, Grockle. A moon later, I was on Co:pern:ica- as a small boy- I was sent to the librarium with my parents and sister, Penny-…"

"Sister?" his friends quired.

"Yes. A few spins later, the IX found out by turning a firebird to their side."

"Oh no." Kenta murmured.

"Well, here comes the weirdest thing. There were these 2 obstetrical that I and Rosa face. Me and Rosa get transported into a different timeline, a timeline that happened way before I was born in Co:pern:ica. Discovering a boy named Agawin and discovering a place called Erth, We learn that we are the victims of the Shadow Prime, Voss. This is another obstacle that we have to face, considering that a war is coming soon between the polar bears and darklings. Evading Voss on telling him that Alexa is here, I and Rosa escape the conflict."

"How did you return?" Madoka asked.

"I returned strangely with the timeline back to normal. I already told you that I already played for a soccer team."

"Now for the dragons here. These are my special four. Gadzooks, my writer-…"

He blew a smoke ring.

"G'reth, my wisher-…"

The wishing dragon flicked his tail.

"Gollygosh, the healer-…"

The dragon took out his tiny tool box.

"Annnnnd-…" Jinga looked around for…

"GROYNE!"

The dragon materialized on the table and blushed a deep black.

"And, Groyne, the shape-shifter."

"Wow, sooooooooo coooool!" Kenta exclaimed.

He began shaking finger to paw with Golly.

His other friends seemed surprised with Jinga's dragons. They, too, began to meet them.

"And these guys." Jinga pulled out the 3 resident dragons.

"Are Liz's helpful dragons that she made a long time ago, in a studio upstairs called the Dragon's Den."

"Really?" Madoka asked.

Jinga pointed to a youthful- looking dragon with blazing sky-blue eyes.

"This is Gruffen, a guard dragon. He always guards the house from intruders and always holds his Book of Procedures."

"Very nice." Madoka added.

The tenant moved on to the next one, holding a pocket watch.

"This is Gauge. Iv'e never seen him before I went to Ki:mera. Lucy?-…" he turned to the teenager.

"Well, when I was younger, Gauge and I saved the library clock form the Scrubbley councilman, Roger Trustable and his partner, Mr. Higson."

"Remember the protest?" Liz reminded.

" _Mo-om!_ " Lucy hissed with fury.

"It's alright." Jinga calmed them down. He stared at the row of clay dragons lined up like an army, and realized something was wrong.

"Liz, you said there was another one?"

"Oh, yes, silly me. We forgot to bring him, but his name is Grovyle. He's a garden dragon."

"Hhh!" Kenta gasped. "Look at his eyes!"

They all turned to look at Gwillan, his body shaking with fear.

His eyes were scalene, his iris, violet.

**Well, that's it. What would happen to Gwillan in the next chapter? To find out, follow me and post a review. Bye for now! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Over the weekend, puzzled over Gwillan yesterday, Jinga was unpacking his stuff. His space shuttle _Discovery_ leaning on the edge of the bed. A tower of music CD's at a corner. His alarm clock ticking with race. His laptop closed on the desk. Winston, his teddy bear, enjoying his rest. His camera and radio under the bed. Magazines and half-opened boxes littered the room.

Jinga placed Gadzooks on the windowsill, when a message popped up on the screen of his laptop.

A black box with a gray circle rotating in the middle.

Someone video calling from Beybook. (A social network program just like Facebook, only for the Beyblade users.)

It was Madoka, reading _Snigger and the Nutbeast._

The tenant swept across the room, and, balanced on a stool, he was carefully taping a Liverpool F.C poster against the wall.

_THIS IS ANFIELD_ , it read while under the lettering, wild fans cheered for a huge liverbird that circled around the stadium.

Madoka snapped her book shut and quietly said,

"Hi Jinga. Feeling a bit tired after the presentation you gave yesterday. How's Zookie?"

"He's fine."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Jinga pointed the screen towards Gadzooks.

"Been writing words on his pad lately."

"Oh." was all the former Beymechanic could say.

"Did you get my Email, yesterday?"

"No."

"Yay!"

Madoka could realize that Jinga was cheering for something else.

"Tottenham are mouse-brained fools, nobody can beat Liverpool!"

"Why do you like that soccer team so much?" Madoka asked.

Jinga jumped so high, that his spiky red hair almost touched the ceiling fan.

"Because they're the best!"

"Bye." Madoka left the call.

After 5 min. from the call, Jinga was busily stacking the empty cardboard boxes when the _X-Files_ ringtone came ringing through his I-Phone 4.

Sliding the arrow on the screen with his finger, he said a clipped 'hello?'

"Jinga? It's Dilys Whutton."

Dilys. His editor for Apple Tree Publishing.

"Hi." He said, sinking into his bed.

"Anything new on the weekend?"

"No, taking a break."

"You writers! Always so cagey! Planning on writing a new book, perhaps?"

That question stabbed Jinga in the heart. He looked at Gadzooks. The dragon was biting his pencil, lost in thought. He turned back to the phone.

"Book? Yeah, maybe when I'm in the mood."

"Okay. Don't give up your bright future, Jinga. Maybe, someday, you _will_ be the best."

"Maybe." The tenant sighed and put the phone down.

**Yes! What will Jinga do next? Find out in chapter 8!**

**Bye! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

With the rest of Sunday morning and afternoon, Jinga decided to meet his friends in Beypark. The spinning battle tops park was closed down a few years ago, that it actually became for skateboarding. Dodging the small craters in the concrete, he saw his friends perched on the park benches, talking amongst each other.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up, Jinga?" Madoka greeted.

"Jingaaaaa!" Kenta hugged him hard. "Where were you so long?"

"I- wait. Hang on."

There, behind a tree, he could see an old, frail, woman, with messy hair, talking to herself.

Jinga slowly padded up to her.

Madoka caught up with the tenant, "What's happening?"

"Shh…. What's Gwillanna doing here in Beypark?"

Suddenly the sibyl turned around,

"What?! You!? How? I thought Voss was supposed to kill you."

"Burnt would be a better word. Why did you follow me?"

"I smell the auma of Gawain on you."

She turned to Madoka,

"And who are you supposed to be? That mother of that angel child?"

"Mother?" Madoka quired.

Jinga pushed her softly aside.

"No need to worry about."

Before Jinga could make his next move, Gwillanna, quick as lightning, seized the tenant by his throat and said, "I want Gawain from you."

" _What! Nhoooo!_ "

Gwillanna tightened her grip.

"Uthin! H'nest! Lemme go!"

" _LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

Keyoya skillfully aimed his Bey, Rock Leone, at Gwillanna.

The iron fusion wheel sliced the sibyl's cheeks. Licking blood with her snaking tounge, Gwillanna, in return, holtly turned Rock Leone into dust.

"Nooo!" Keyoya ran over to his Beyblade. Once been a handsome, fierce, lion top, had now become useless dust.

Instead of crying, he scowled at the sibyl.

"You will all be in my grip!"

She gave out an incredulous laugh, then disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Man, she's worse that Ryuga."

Kenta exclaimed.

"This is even worse than Silverstream!" Keyoya wailed. He fell in love with a Riverclan queen, many months ago- but died giving birth to 2 kits. (via Feathertail and Stormfur.) He let the dust seeple through his fingers, which eventually filled up a small pocket jar.

"Who was that?" Madoka asked.

"You'll find out later."

Jinga looked up.

His answers were in the stars.

**Mind me, this chapter didn't go so well, but oh WELL! Yes, chapter 9 will come out soon!**

**Bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

It was midnight, and Jinga, his throat sore from Gwillanna's powerful grip, couldn't get some sleep that night in Madoka's house. Tossing and turning, even drinking a glass of water, Jinga prayed for a good dream.

Eventually, he did.

In his warrior cat form, Stormheart of Thunderclan, he padded through floating clouds until he saw the former Thunderclan leader, Bluestar.

"Bluestar!" Stormheart exclaimed and touched noses with her.

Suddenly, Bluestar, like Gwillanna, seized him by the throat with her powerful claws.

_I am Fain. Shall we commingle?_

"No! Don't you dare!"

_You have a high vibration. You attract._

"Attract what?"

_Everything. The universe moves within you and without you._

Jinga shook his head.

_Do not wobble. You have connections to Godith._

"You mean through Gadzooks, Golly, and G'reth?"

_More. You are one with Arthur._

"Arthur?"

_He is becoming like us. Like Fain._

"You can't do that!"

_Why was the dragon made stone?_

No answer for Jinga.

_The clay figures. Why were you chosen for their master?_

A trail of vomit left Jinga's mouth.

_What do you know of the dragon made stone?_

His eardrums buzzed. His brain would not respond.

_Where is the tear of the dragon, Gawain?_

He vomited again.

_The island was raised by force. You, by force, will lower it again._

"No." he whispered weakly.

_The battle of Isenfier is coming. You are in the nexus, the timepoint of us. You will send darklings from the Fire Eternal and destroy this island. (USA)_

Jinga's eyes blankly stared into space.

_The dragon Gawain is broken. Now we remove the Hybrid as well._

To Jinga's horror, the tenant was holding a rifle and aiming at Grockle, who was once himself. Jinga slightly pulled the trigger.

_Shoot. Let it be ended._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jinga sat bolt upright.

His left hand was covered in vomit.

Madoka immediately ran in with a baseball bat.

"Hhhh!" she gasped at Jinga. "Why did you vomit on your bed?"

"I'h dahn know-h." he whispered.

Madoka rolled up the vomit stained bed sheet.

"C'mon, lets get you a drink."

"Here's your tea. Sip slowly. What did you see, Jinga?"

"I-I-…" the tenant closed his eyes.

"Nothing." He claimed and ran outside.

**Where do you think Jinga will go and what will he do next? Find out in chapter 10! Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

It was 2:00 p.m. since his frightening talk with the Fain. Jinga opened his watch, hoping to seek answers from G'Oreal. 5,2:3. Co:pern:ican time. He carefully watched the green firestar revolve around his homeplanet. He tapped the casing. Rotating star patterns cleared, and the face of G'Oreal swirled into view.

_We await news for your progress, G'lant._

"I have been heard that danger is coming."

_Very well, you will have the power of Gawain in your paws._

Jinga bowed down,

"I am very grateful at your service."

_Your mission will be clear when you take down the Ix:risor. It's your job for you and your friends to take down this multiplying group._

G'Oreal snorted, then facing north, he gave out a loud roar.

Jinga's eyes took in a scalene profile, his irisis violet.

"I shall not fail this time."

G'Oreal looked at the tenant with fire in his eyes.

_Do not fail. Bring them north and destroy them…_

**Yes! Chapter 10 done! Jinga will now pass on the message to his friends. Look out for chapter 11!**

**Adios! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Back in England, Glissington Tor was located in Scruffenbury where tales were told by people about 12 dragons circling around a unicorn named Teramelle. (On Co:pern:ica, she's named Terrafonne.)

The Ix and the Darklings were rising out of the Fire Eternal like multiple lava rocks blasting out of a volcano.

They were heading west towards the 'island' where the only Ec:centric Fain would be waiting there.

**Wow, I'm really sorry this chapter was way short. Its' okay the next one will come up pretty good. Follow me! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Jinga phoned his friends to call up a meeting at his place. Even 2 of his new friends showed up.

"Whoaaa. Jinga's a dragon?" Hikaru and her friend, Hyoma couldn't believe a word Madoka was saying.

"Ohhhh! Jinga will show you!"

She pulled the newcomers in the living room. There, she saw Zayna perched on the sofa, with Alexa on her knee.

A Smart board, supported on wheels, stood there in the front of the room, a projector stuck to the ceiling above, shining on the white screen of the board.

"Well, I'm ready then." Jinga tapped his fingers together and stood in the front of the room.

"Guys? I have been warned from G'Oreal that danger is coming. You guys have all have to play a part in this battle."

"Hhh!" Kenta gasped in wonder. "Is it fun?"

"Kenta, sit down." Madoka whispered.

"Well, not fun, but precisely serious. We have to accomplish this."

Jinga tapped the board. It showed of a black gargoyle, much smaller than a dragon, but aggressive.

"This is an Anti-dragon Darkling. These creatures have formed a group called the Ix. Dangeorus to the Fain, they have tried so many times to invade the north but failed to attempt to take over the powerful colony. And that's why they're coming for us- most importantly me because I'm ec:centric Fain and human-…"

Hyoma raised his hand,

"Sooo, if they're coming for you, do we have to claw they're ears off?"

Jinga shook his head, "No, because it wouldn't work when you're warrior cats. It will only work when you turn your Beyblades into their actual star form."

"Oh."

Jinga clapped a hand,

"So? Who's up for it?"

"Were on your side, Jinga Hagnai!" they cheered.

"Well, then?

_LET'S DO IT!"_

**Wow. What will happen next?... I wonder. Well, find out in chapter 13 for the battle. Bye. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Outside of Beystadium and Beypark, stood Jinga's team.

"Everyone have their Beys ready?"

His friends checked. They nodded.

"Okay." The tenant turned around.

Suddenly, the leaves on the trees were shaking violently and the concrete Bey bowl was cracking apart, like a weak eggshell.

A jogger, listening to music, was the first one to notice.

"WHAAAAH!" he screamed, running towards Beystadium.

The tenant and his confused friends looked north.

Black dots headed towards them like a cattle stampede.

Jinga whistled.

A huge gold and white dragon landed kneeling down, wings spread.

"Don't worry guys." Jinga said as he patted it's snout,

"This is Grockle. Now, GO!"

His friends didn't bulge.

_Go_ , Jinga mouthed, stepping backwards and raising his arms high and wide. His eyes had turned scalene; his irisis, violet. He retreated 2 more steps when his friends gasped in horror.

The tenant completely _merged_ into the dragon.

Jinga took to the skies, before Kenta could whisper, "Wow!"

Suddenly, the first darkling locked jaws onto his horn. Jinga, whipping his head violently, forcefully threw the black gargoyle, sending it past a tree and crashing on the ground- head side- first.

_Nikao!_ Jinga growled in dragon-tounge as his paws grabbed another darkling's wing and tore it apart.

The Darkling roared in anger and charged for Benkei.

This time, he didn't let himself down.

"Time to show those creatures how real charging is like!"

Sitting atop of Bull, in Star form, he roared, "Hiyah! C'mon! Dark Bull Redhorn Uppercut!"

The flaring bull stabbed it's horns in the darkling's stomach, which eventually crashed it's backside into a tree.

"Bull's eye!" Benkei said with pride and charged on another one.

While Jinga and Benkei were busy taking the Ix down, only 5 friends from the tenant were remaining.

"What do we do, now?" Kenta asked.

Keyoya punched his fists together,

"To go kick some Bey!"

Madoka caught his shoulder,

"Are you mouse-brained? You don't have yours. It dissolved."

"Well, in that case, Millie is replacing me."

As a silver kitty-pet, Millie helped Leostripe find Thunderclan.

"Keyoya, Millie can't help you. Infact-…" Madoka pulled out a spare top for him. Its energy ring was military green.

"Use this. It's Counter Leone."

"Is it better than Rock?" the lion blader asked.

Madoka pushed him forward like shopping cart,

"Just go!"

Keyoya threw it up skywards, when bright lights flashed in his eyes. Right there, in front of him, was Counter Leone, in Star Form. The magnificent Lion roared, its Counter-like armor glinting in the sunlight.

"Hop on, Keyoya!" it said.

"Wow! He sounds just like my Thunderclan mentor, Lionheart!" the green warrior whispered into Madoka's ear.

"Ohhh! You heard what he said. Now Goooo!"

Having no choice, he jumped on.

"C'mon Leone buddy, were gonna do this together!"

With the Lion running in a straight path, a darkling, cloned into 5, blocked his way.

"Time to make it's move." Keyoya said.

Leone pounced high in the air and roared with fury.

"Rock Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall, plus King Lion Tearing Blast!"

A tornado of Darklings spun rapidly in the air. It also collected a few that were on the ground. It kept on spinning in a straight path, when Jinga spotted a car (he and his friends call it a 'monster'.) that was parked in front of Beystadium. He picked it up and threw it an oncoming darkling. The 'monster's' weight crushed the gargoyle, let out a thin wail and weakly spread out it's arms in a final defeat.

Approaching another one, Jinga viciously flicked his tail out, his isosceles caught in the darkling's thigh. It roared in pain but did not give up.

Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma, and Hikaru, watching the chaotic battle, all had plans for themselves.

"What do we do now?" Kenta asked.

"As Jinga said, do you have your Beyblades ready?" Madoka checked.

"Have mine." Hyoma said.

Kenta had a plan, "Wait! Maybe if form Sagittario, then I can distract the darklings from Jinga!"

"Good idea, Kenta." Madoka said.

Together, the 3 of them turned to see Kenta hopping on the centaur and galloping away.

Jinga continued fighting the injured darkling when Kenta hollered, "Saggitarrio Flame Claaaawwwww!"

The fiery arrow was now caught in the darkling's thigh, the same place where Jinga stabbed him twice with his tail. The gargoyle hollered in pain and his Ichor began to boil. It began to give up and weakly fly towards the 'tornado.'

Ryuga, as Dragostar, and a rival to Jinga in the past, came out of Beycafe' and looked up in shock, "What? Jinga as a dragon?"

Beside him, Doji, as Wolfclaw, quietly answered in amazement, "I've never seen such a thing like that in Stormheart, before."

"I'll show him!" Dragostar growled.

The former ShadowClan leader threw his Bey skywards.

Failing to turn into star form, Lightning L-Drago bounced back to his master's paws.

"What?"

Jinga approached him, kneeled down, a low hurr escaping his throat, "Look at your paws."

"What?!"

In the pink shades of his pads, was a small burning liquid drop that glinted in the sunlight.

"What is this supposed to be!? A mouse brained Joke?!" he replied fiercely.

Jinga shook his head, "No, L-Drago has shed his firetear, his last life."

Ryuga stared at it.

"C'mon, just drop it in the earth, where it will travel safely through the Fire Eternal and the heart of Gaia will be happy again."

"Very well." He closed his eyes and dropped the tear. Disappearing into the concrete of the Thunderpath, Ryuga turned and muttered to himself, "This is even worse than Tigerstar." And watched the battle with awe.

Tetsuya Wataregani, a crab lover, was skipping along the sidewalk, singing "Krabby, Krabby, Krabby-…. Ahhh!"

When Jinga blocked his way, trying to push a darkling 'out of the ring'

Tetsuya kept on watching the fight, and scratching his head in confusion.

"Now, why would Jinga be a dragon?"

The tenant and his friends continued battling, when Grockle, who is Jinga, saw a flare in the background.

He stopped fighting.

Keyoya and Leone froze their paws.

Benkei and Dark Bull stopped trotting.

Kenta and Sagittario abandoned their arrows.

His remaining friends looked north.

It was the legendary last dragon in the world.

Gawain.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. It took me days to finish this. So what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Bye! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Jinga's intense violet eyes stared at his father in amazement.

"Gawain?" the tenant asked in dragon-tongue, and bowed before him.

_Hrrrrr. You must be G'lant inside Grockle. The Battle of Isenfier is not done yet._

Before he and Jinga could make a move, a harsh voice sounded behind Gawain's left spiky ear,

"Ha ha, boy!" sneered Gwillanna, "It's not over yet! I used all of the 6 fire elements to revive him from the Tooth of Ragnar. Give me the scale, boy or-…"

Gawain, controlled by the sibyl, held up a little girl with black curly hair, shouting, "Daddy!"

"Alexa!" Jinga called with worry and grief.

"I'll burn this child with Gawain's breath. You have 5 seconds."

Jinga's ichor was boiling 1,000 degrees F.

"4."

He plucked out a street lamp and used it as a weapon.

"3."

His friends watched him in awe.

"2."

He slowly aimed the lamp post on Gwillanna.

"1."

_Hrrrarrr! Let it Rip!_

Actually, Jinga's dragons came to the rescue! Golly hurtuled out a spinning screwdriver, which actually caught Gwillanna's left eye and made her fall backwards.

Jinga threw down the lamp post, and caught the falling Alexa safely in his paws.

"Never ever, wanna lose you." He said in sweet words that made Alexa giggle. He safely set the child down next to Leone.

He sweetly licked her head.

"Ah, wow! A Lion!"

Alexa, in return, stroked his nose.

Keyoya smiled at that.

_Enough love for the child._ Jinga thought, _Back to Business._

He took off, and, with his scoping ability to zoom, looked out for the Ix:risor.

After a few circles, he heard Kenta shout, "Jingaaaa! Watch out!"

The on coming Ix leader charged towards him, leading them to Beystadium.

In the battle tops arena, a group of bladers were watching other kids perform a Beyblade battle.

A kid with purple hair, supported his shaking drink with his hands.

"Is there an earthquake?"

"Not that I could feel.", replied his friend.

They continued watching when Jinga and the Ix:risor crashed through the wall and crushed down the kid's spinning tops. The bladers who were battling each other , all ran out of the way when Jinga stabbed the leader right in the heart with his isosceles. The stadium collapsed and there was no time for the tenant to escape…..

**Wow, I'm really sorry I didn't get back to this. Will Jinga survive? Find out in the next chapter :'(**

**Bye :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

Jinga's friends immediately ran over to the crumbled arena. Leone, Bull, and Sagittario, and the Pennykettle dragons were digging up to find the tenant.

"Where's Jinga?" Kenta asked.

"He's buried right underneath the hard ruble." Madoka pointed out.

"Hurry, we need to find Jinga." Benkei said.

_I'm trying!_ Bull snorted.

"Wow, Leone! You're a great digger!" Keyoya gushed with pride.

_Yes, I am Mouse-brain._ The Lion replied.

Keyoya playfully punched Leone's shoulder, "Hey! That's Millie's line!" and started play fighting with him.

Meanwhile, Madoka walked around the concrete mess when she spotted a hand sticking out of the solid dusty hill.

"Hhh!? Guys! Look! It's Jinga." Madoka kneeled down and touched his hand.

Her friends hurried over and removed the heavy blocks. And there emerged Jinga, bloodstains lining on the edge of his lip. Glass cuts marked his arms and legs. His spiky red hair all covered in dust. The cotton fabric on his Pegasus bandanna and his blue jacket torn to shreds. His eyes were closed.

"Jinga!" Madoka shouted.

There was no response.

"Jinga!" Kenta shouted and shook him.

"C'mon, buddy, wake up!" Benkei added.

Keyoya looked away.

Hyoma and Hikaru joined them, plus Zayna and Alexa.

She pushed his friends aside and stared down.

_No_ she whispered.

Alexa's eyes produced a waterfall of tears.

"Daddy!" she screamed and buried her face into his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jinga and the listening dragon, Ganzfeld, were communicating in dragon-thought. All the way in Wayward Crescent, the listener quietly watched the FA final:

Liverpool F.C vs. Tottenham Hotspurs.

"What's the score?" Jinga asked.

_It's now the 90_ _th_ _minute from full time. Steven Gerrard scores at the last minute. And the score is…._

"The score is what!?" Jinga asked in a hurry.

_Hrrr! 3-2._

Using her medical skills from UF, Madoka placed her left ear on Jinga's chest.

Her friends leaned closer for answers to come.

Finally, she waved a flat hand horizontal in front of her neck. They all knew what that meant.

She sighed, "He is in the paws of StarClan, now."

As his friends turned to leave, Kenta shouted, "Wait!" and they all rounded on Jinga again. The tenant's lips formed a zig-zag line and under his breath, he was chuckling and moaning at the same time.

"What's he doing?" asked Zayna.

The happy moaning grew intense when….

" _YAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

The tenant jumped with joy. He ran around the destroyed Beypark, waving an enormous Liverpool flag that flapped with Liverbird pride.

"Liverpool won the F.A. cup!" he said happily.

"All for nothing!" Madoka grieved, "That battle was useless because of a stupid team that won a soccer cup!?"

Like Lucy, she gave out a frustrated sigh and walked away.

"Liverpool won the FA cup!" Jinga hugged Alexa in circles.

Zayna joined him,

"At last! I brought Liz and Lucy along."

"Jingaaaa!" Lucy approached and hugged him hard, "You will come back or stay here?"

"Guys?" the tenant stepped back. He looked at everyone in turn.

He sighed,

"It's time for me to go back to my real home, to where I really belong."

Kenta blew his nose.

"Don't worry. I'll come and visit you, regularly, I promise."

Taking Gadzooks, he added, "Bye, guys. I will never forget you."

Jinga spread his arms and closed his eyes-…

"Wait! Can we come with you?"

Jinga stopped and stared at Kenta as if he was an idiot.

"What? No! Infact-…"

The tenant leveled his gaze onto his his,

"Here, this is a present form me. Gollygosh, your official healing dragon."

"Thanks, Jinga!" he hugged the tenant.

"Benkei?"

"Ya?"

"Since you were a Bey bully for Kenta in the past, you saved my life from that darkling."

"You're welcome."

"Keyoya?"

"Huh?"

"Since you made me join Thunderclan, I owe you. You made me become a hero."

"No problem."

"Madoka?"

"Hm?"

"Since you helped me throughout and fixed Storm Pegasus, I-I-I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Jinga."

For the final time, Jinga stepped back and, his friends gasping in awe, turned into a flutter of pages and glided high into the sky.

Via auma of the Pennykettle dragon, Jinga safely returned to Co:pern:ica, where his family would be waiting there. This would be the end of Jinga's return from Wayward Crescent….

_THE END._

**WOAH! This story is not done yet. Hurray for Jinga returning to his home planet. BUT! There is an additional epilogue that is originally unfinished (Yes, I will never finish it.) XD**

**There will also be bonuses after the epilogue!**

**Also, enjoy my other fanfiction,** _**Leo's return from Camp Half-Blood.** _

**(Metal Fight Beyblade+ Percy Jackson and the Olympians.)**


	16. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

A few moons later, Jinga decides to come back from Co:pern:ica, to meet his friends one more time.

Time traveling with his lucky charm given by Bergstorm, The Tooth of Ragnar brought him into his own room.

Dozing out of bed, he looked around. His laptop closed on his desk. Winston, on the edge of the bed. Soccer stadium posters taped on the wall. (New Stanford Bridge was ripped slightly; lolling out like a dog's tongue.) Soccer jersey's occupied his closet, and last but not least, Gadzooks staring out of the window.

Jinga joined him, the sun blazing in his eyes.

"Hey, Zookie." He greeted softly, "Rise and shine. I'm gonna go to Madoka's house. Wanna come?"

Gadzooks, taking no opinion, turned around and blew a smoke ring in frustration.

"Suit yourself."

As Jinga grabbed his jacket off the hood of his chair, an object fell from the pocket and skittered on the floor. Picking it up, the tenant's face suddenly frowned.

It was a small flash drive (or micro:pen, as Jinga liked to call it on his home world.) Tears welled in his eyes as he closed it around with his hands.

"Dad.", he whispered and opened them again.

Jinga decided to explore.

Connecting it to the USB port, he said, "Begin."

The laptop pinged to life.

"Explore."

Failing to load on the wrong software, Jinga tried again, this time with a short video.

_Project 42_. Load and Hold.

An image of his father came up, as if he was speaking to the whole world through a news network.

He sighed, then began,

"Jinga, if you're watching this, then I managed to reach you before they tracked me down. I didn't have long to make this :com. Forgive me if I missed anything or I'm repeating it again. Remember, we took you to the Stormberg Therapy Center when you were 12 spins old? Well, you were experiencing odd nightmares you couldn't recall that day. You were sent to the librarium on Thorren's advice. He did it to protect you. He's a good man, Jinga. Trustworthy. Clever. He's gone into hiding to avoid the aunts. He didn't betray me; We did another experiment, where we are trying to recreate the conditions of your dreams. You'll know about the time distortions by now."

"You possess extraordinary talents, Jinga. Something, somewhere, knows it and wants to track you down. I don't know why. Watch the next scene, I can hardly stop you now, if this becomes apparent, I beg you not to attempt anything. Find Stormberg. Show him. Take it to the Higher. And please, don't come looking for me. They'll send me to the Dead Lands. You could spend an eternity trying to find me. I want you…..."

The screen went blank.

Jinga banged a fist onto his desk.

He …..

**Wow. You guys got your eyes glued to this page, you just want to keep reading, but as I said in the last chapter, this was originally unfinished.**

**Look out for the bonuses!**

**Bye guys! :D**


	17. Bonus #1

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

_BONUS # 1_

_JINGA'S SCRUBBLEY COLLEGE SCHEDULE._

Now we can see how smart and talented Jinga was by having a peek at his Scrubbley College.

1\. Biology 1 honors

2\. HOPE (A.P)

3\. AP World History honors

4\. Geometry 1 Honors

5\. Literature 1 Honors

6\. AP World Geography

(Instructor: Dr. Bergstorm.)

**I'm really surprised that Jinga's ao smart in his studies. (eyes shining with wonder.) XD**

**Yes, there will be a BONUS # 2.**

**See ya! :D**


	18. Bonus #2

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF, Last dragon Chronicles, and warrior cats.

Author's note: **For the main character, Gingka Haganai, I changed the spelling for his first name to 'Jinga' so that readers won't get confused on spelling or pronunciation.**

_BONUS # 2_

_21 REASONS ON WHY I HATE JINGA HAGANAI_

1\. He's horrible in Art. (Personalized Tea cup became an oven baked ashtray.)

2\. Ate disgusting breakfeast (Toast, butter, beans in _The Fire Within_.)

3\. He sings in the shower.

4\. _X-Files_ ringtone on his I-Phone 4.

5\. He snores.

6\. Slept for 2 days.

7\. Drank water in 1 gulp.

8\. Participated in a race over the campus in Scrubbley College. (In _Leaf Fire._ )

9\. Loves Chelsea F.C, Liverpool, and Man. United.

10\. Plays the Frisbee sport.

11\. Obsessed with Pinball.

12\. He was made up from a story.

13\. Loves F.C. Barcelona. (hates Real Madrid!)

14\. Loves Chocolate chip cookies. (ate 9 in _Icefire_.)

15\. He played Cricket in England.

16\. Went to Heathrow airport. (Delta was his airline; went to Starbucks there.)

17\. Knows how to play Guitar.

18\. Owns a white Mac book Air. (laptop)

19\. Went to Sports Direct in England. (Similar to Sport's Authority.)

20\. Went to the downtown Pub after soccer victory in England (in _Leaf Fire._ )

21\. His bank is _Barclay's_ from England.

**Yes, those are 21 things on why I hate Jinga Haganai. Well, that's it for this whole book.**

**As I said earlier in the 3** **rd** **chapter, there were a lot of mistakes, I tended on fixing them, but I wanted to keep it original looking. Until then….**

**BYE! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
